If Only You Knew
by lucy0110
Summary: When a father, hell bent on revenge turns up at the Station House, the teams lives are thrown into turmoil; who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'Shocking 260! Everybody clear', Dean the unit team leader shouted, 'no response, shocking 360! Clear!'.

'Dean, she's gone.' said Lara, looking sadly at the young girl, only 8 years old, who had been involved in an MVA when her parents car had smashed into an incoming lorry. 'Time of death, 10.56'.

The team, consisting of Dean, Chase, Lara and Lachie began to clear up the accident site, covering the girls body with a white sheet and moving the remains of the crumpled car from the highway.

'Okay guys, thats it, lets head back to HQ' sighed Dean, 'Lara, you're with me, Chase you're with Lachie. See you in 15.'

'You okay Deano?' asked Lara seeing the saddened look on her friends face. 'I know its hard when you lose someone that young, but you couldn't of done anything for her and she wouldn't have been in any pain.'

'Yeah, I'm okay. Just the job gets to you sometimes. I know it shouldn't, but it just seems so wrong to lose someone that young, I mean what have they done to deserve death? They barely experienced life."

***Meanwhile back at HQ***

Chase and Lachie had just returned and were making there way back up the stairs, when they heard the sound of a man shouting upstairs; "it's all your fault! My daughter was only 8 years old and you... you let her die! Yet the man who killed her is fine, barely a scratch on him! Why did you choose him to live over her? Why is he alive, when she isn't?'

'Sir, if you could just calm down. I know you're upset but I'm sure our team did all they could to save her, her injuries were just too extensive.' said Vince Marchello, the station co-ordinator

'Do you think I give a fuck how hard your team tried? They didn't try hard enough or she would... she would still be here!'

'Sir' Chase said coming up from behind the man, 'I was part of the team who worked on your daughter. I'm very sorry for your loss, but there was nothing we could do. She suffered from a bleed on the brain and the crush injuries she sustained were just too much for her body to deal with. I'm so sor..'

'Sorry? You think 'sorry' covers what you did to my girl? You. You killed her, and now you're going to pay the consequences' said Mark Hemish, the girl from the MVAs father, suddenly grabbing hold of Chase and revealing a bomb from inside his coat.

'You.. you don't have to do this' Lachie said to Mark, trying to remember his SAS training 'I know it seems hard now, but it will getter better I promise'.

Lachie took a step towards Mark, desperate to save the team, desperate to save his baby brother who was right next to the primed bomb, but he was too late; just as he finished his last word, Mark pushed Chase away from his, into Lachie's arms before dropping the bomb, causing the station house to explode in a massive fireball, with the fate of those left within being far from certain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Jordon!' Heidi shouted, 'come on! We're gonna be late again, and you know what Vince said!

'Yeah, yeah I know. If we were late again he would put us on desk duty for a week, but come on Heidi I'm sure they're managing fine without us, Dean, Lara, Chase and Lachie all started the first shift today and you know you can always rely on them to keep Vince busy! He won't even notice, I promise.'

***Back with Dean and Lara, who had stopped for a few minutes to chat before heading back to HQ***

'Thanks Lara. I don't say it very often but.. thanks. You always know what to say. You're the only one who really gets me.. do you know what I mean?'

'Aww Dean, you going soft on me?' Lara laughed, 'you Gallagher men, you try to act all tough, but underneath your just as human as the rest of us.'

'Well, I don't know about that, Lachie does like to think of himself as some kind of superman and me? Well I have superpowers as well. Don't worry you can't all be as good as us Gallaghers.' Dean said back to Lara, who pretended to bow in awe to Dean.

As they pulled around the corner to the Station House they saw a massive explosion that surrounded everything they knew; their colleagues, their friends, their family. They looked at one another, their last smile still etched upon their faces.

***Back in the Staion House***

'Chase!' Lachie shouted, coughing from the dust and debris around him. 'Chase, can you hear me?' Lachie shouted again, recalling the explosion, the moment when his hand was ripped from his baby brothers, the brother who he had vowed to always protect, to shield from any harm.

'Lachie?' a weak voice came from the corner of the room 'Lachie, are you okay?'

"Vince? Vince is that you?' Lachie shouted back 'where are you mate?'

'Over here' Vince whispered 'I think I'm okay, but I'm trapped, I can't move'.

'Okay Vince, I'm here'. Lachie said, kneeling down nett to Vince. 'You have a minor head laceration and your legs are trapped underneath some loose debris, but your vitals are good, you should be fine. I'm going to go look for Chase okay? Call out if you need me, I won't leave you. I promise Vince.'

***Outside HQ***

'Dean! Dean, I'm sure they're all okay!' Lara shouted, trying to hold Dean back as he ran towards the building 'You can't just go in there! The buildings not secure and you could end up getting yourself killed! You know the protocol! We need to wait for back- up before we can go in!'

'Lara, let go of me! Do you think I give a fuck about protocol? Both of my brothers are in there! I can't loose them! I can't! and Vince! he's been like a father to me! I can't just leave them in there to die.'

'I know Dean, I know, but i've called Jordon and Heidi and they're less than 5 minutes away! Once they're here we have a much better chance of saving them, all of them, so just wait okay? For me.'

'Okay. 2 minutes then, but if anything happens to-'

'It won't Dean, i promise. We're rescue, we're the best in the buisness, if anyone is going to get them out of this, it's us.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Inside the Station House***

'Chase? Chase, where are you mate? Just call out if you can hear me! Please Chase, just call out!' Lachie shouted, picking up bit debris, searching everywhere, anywhere for his baby brother. 'Please Chase. Just say something, anything!' Lachie shouted again, but he was coming gradually weaker, he had sustained a laceration to his leg, and whilst he didn't think it was serious, he was loosing a lot of blood and with one last call for the brother he so desperately wanted to find, Lachie slumped to the ground unconscious.

***Back outside the staion house, Jordon and Heidi pull up***

'Dean! What happened?' shouted an anxious Jordon, who was scared for his friends, his best friends who were still trapped within HQ

'We don't know yet Jordon, but come on, now you and Heidi are here we can get in there. Have you heard from the fireys yet?'

'They said they're 10 minutes away, they told us not to go into the building before they arrived.'

'Well I'm not waiting' Dean shouted 'Thats my family in there and I am not leaving it long enough to bring them out in a body bag! Now whose going to help me?'

'I will' said Lara and Heidi together, 'they're like my family too, we can't just leave them' said Lara

'Yeah, I'm coming too mate. Chase is in there and he's been my best friend since I can remember, I have to get him out.'

'Okay then, lets go. Jordon you go with Heidi, try and gain access from the roof, Lara, you come with me, we'll try the main entrance.'

They all ran towards the building, Dean leading the way, with Dean and Lara attempting to climb what was left of the staircase and Heidi and Jordon climbing up the back of the building onto the roof.

'Chase! Lachie! Vince! Can you hear me? Anyone?' Dean shouted

'Deano' a voice coughed form the corner 'nice of you to turn up mate'

Dean headed towards where the voice was coming from, but he could barely see more than a few inches in front of him and progress was slow. 'Vince?' he asked

'Yeah mate, over here' Vince called out again

'Okay Vince' Dean said arriving beside him at last, 'Do you have any pain anywhere? Did you loose consciousness at any point?'

'I blacked out for a few minutes, but I'm okay. Lachie checked me over-'

'You've seen Lachie? Was he okay? What about Chase?' Dean said to Vince, almost shouting,

'Yeah, he seemed okay, couldn't really see much 'cause of this damn dust, but he was walking and he said he was going to find Chase'.

'Okay Vince, I'm going to get this desk off you, okay? Then Lara is going to take you out of here and get you checked over okay?'. Dean then addressed Lara 'Okay Lara, lift on three, 1,2,3 LIFT!'

Vince groaned slightly as the weight was lifted off him, but he was free to move, and with the help of Lara, began the slow and laborious decent of the now non-existent stairway.

'Rescue portable 2 to rescue portable 4. Jordon we've found Vince, he's on his way out' said Dean into his radio

'Copy that Dean. Good work. Rescue portable 4 out'.

Dean then began the search for his brothers. He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't loose both of them, not both. Vince had said that Lachie was okay, but where was he? Why wasn't he calling back? Something was wrong, and he could do nothing about it. If only he told his brothers what they meant to him. Lachie was relentlessly cheerful and he had always looked up to him, even though he was the older brother, and Chase? Chase was stronger than anyone he knew, he had come through so much in his life, and it seemed so unfair that this might be it, that his baby brothers life may soon be snatched away from him in an instant, with no chance to stay goodbye.

Just as Dean was thinking to himself, Dean saw something in the distance, a hand in the devastation around him. Dean rushed over, almost sprinting before kneeling down to check the non-existent pulse on the outstretched arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Heidi and Jordon***

'Rescue 4 portable to rescue 2 portable, we've got inside the building, hows it looking you're end, have you found them yet?' Heidi spoke into her radio

'Rescue 2 portable to rescue 4 portable, I've found someone buts its not Chase or Lachie. I found ID of a man called 'Mark Hemish', the father of the girl we lost this morning. He's deceased. Rescue 2 portable out'

'What's he doing here?' Heidi asked Jordon, 'you don't think he had something to do with what happened do you?'

'I don't know Heid, you know how people react to grief, he could of wanted revenge. How about we find Lachie and Chase and then we can ask them what happened?'

'Yeah.. but what if we don't find them Jord? Everyday we see people die, but I never really let it in you know? I just don't know what to do now its our friends. What are we supposed to do?'

'I know Heidi, it's really difficult, but Vince survived it, and if he can then so can Lachie and Chase, I mean they're Gallaghers! Nothing gets them down this easy, they'll be okay.'

'Yeah I suppose...' Heidi muttered, more to herself than to Jordon. They kept looking around for Lachie and Chase and after a few minutes they saw a small pile on the floor. They rushed over, and leant down turning the body over.

'Lachie! Lachie mate, can you hear me?' Jordon said, gently tapping Lachies face.

'Chase' Lachie mumbled, 'Have you found Chase?'

'Lets just concentrate on you for now yeah? Do you have any pain anywhere?'

'Um, my leg hurts a bit, but I'm fine, just find Chase. Please'.

'Okay Lachie, we will find him don't worry, lets just get you out of here. Rescue 4 portable to rescue 2 portable. We've found Lachie, we're bringing him out now.'

Jordon stood up and turned to Heidi, 'He's got a laceration to his left leg, and he's got a broken tib and fib. I'm guessing the pain made him pass out and he's lost a lot of blood, we need to get him out so he can get a blood transfusion.'

'Okay Jordan, but its going to be difficult to get him to leave without Chase'

'Lachie, we're going to take you out now, Dean is looking for Chase, okay? Now breathe on this, its a mythoxie whistle, it will help with your pain. Okay Jord lets go. 1,2,3, lift.'

Just as they were taking Lachie out, Jordon felt himself trip over something, he looked down then reached for his radio; 'Rescue 4 portable to rescue 2 portable, we've found Chase'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Dean***

'Jordon, you've found Chase? Is he okay? What about Lachie? How's he doing?', Dean shouted into his radio. 'Please let them be okay, please' Dean muttered to himself.

'Lachies okay Dean, he has a broken tib and fib and he's lost a lot of blood, but he should be fine.' Jordons voice came from the radio,

Thank god Dean said to himself, but then he realised Jordon hadn't said anything about Chase, 'Jordon, what about Chase? Is he okay? Jordon please tell me he's okay!'

'Dean, he's breathing but its not looking good I'm sorry. His right leg has been blown off by the force of the explosion, and he's sustained a serious head injury. He's unconscious and he's not responding. I'm sorry but it looks like a bleed on the brain. Can you get to us? We're on the other side of the wall that's collapsed.

Dean fell to his knees. He couldn't believe this was happening, his brother, his baby brother had lost his leg and may even be brain damaged, and it was all his fault. He should have been there to protect him, but instead he was thinking of himself, thinking of his own pain. He should of been with him.

'Dean? Dean do you copy? Can you get to us? We can't get both Chase and Lachie out on our own'.

'Yeah, I'm coming Jordon' Dean said sadly into his radio, before heading off to find his younger brothers.

***Heidi, Jordon, Lachie and Chase***

'What do you mean he's lost his leg?' Lachie attempted to shout at Jordon 'Jordon, he can't have! Please tell me you've made a mistake?'

'Lachie calm down! Right now we need to focus on getting you and Chase out of here alive. Chase needs you to be strong for when he wakes up, okay Lach? Can you do that for me?'

'Yeah, of course. Just get Chase out of here'.

Dean came round the corner and saw his brothers both lying next to each other on the floor. He ran over to them, 'Lachie!' 'Chase, are you okay?'

'Dean!' Lachie shouted, 'Dean help us! We have to get Chase out now!'

'Don't worry Lach, I'm here now, we're going to get you both out' and with that Heidi and Jordon picked up Lachies stretcher and Dean leant down to pick up his brothers mangled body, delicately carrying him in his arms, to safety.

When they eventually managed to get outside the station house, Dean rushed Chase over to the waiting ambulances, carefully laying him down on a trolley, before jumping in the ambulance with him, whilst Lachie was loaded into a different ambulance.

Dean held his baby brothers hand all the way to the hospital, praying he would wake up, pleading with him to be okay. He didn't care what it took, he was going to look after Chase, get him better, then he would never leave him ever again. He was terrified for Chase, and for Lachie, but he felt a sense of relief at the same time. He was so glad to of found them, he had never felt so scared as when he saw that building go up in flames, knowing not one, but both of his brothers were still inside. Now he could protect them, protect them both, and he was going try his harder to not let anyone touch them ever again.

When they reached the hospital, both Lachie and Chase were rushed into theatre and all Dean could do was wait. Wait for them to live, wait for them to die, he didn't know, all he could do was pray and plead that they would both be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been two hours since Lachie and Chase had been taken into theatre and Dean couldn't take it any more, could't take the waiting, the unknown. He had been to see Vince, who was doing fine and should be released tomorrow, if no complications came up. He was happy that Vince was okay, truly he was, but it just seemed so unfair, that Vince, who was so much older than Chase and Lachie was going to be okay, but right now it looked as if neither of his brothers would return to active duty at rescue, hell he didn't even know if they were going to live.

'Dean' a quiet voice came from behind him, interrupting his thoughts, 'Hey Lara', Dean replied, turning around to see her tear streaked face, full of worry and pain for my brothers.

'How you holding up' asked Lara

'I don't know, I feel numb. I've never felt as worried as when I saw that place explode, when I saw that hand in the rubble, but when I heard that they were both alive, I was just so relieved, but now? I just don't know anymore. I have this feeling that somethings going to happen, but I feel powerless; like I can't do anything to help them anymore'.

'Dean, you did everything you could, I'm sure they'll both be okay-'

'Don't say they'll be okay Lara! They're both in surgery, Chase has lost his leg and he may have brain damage! So don't say they'll be okay Lara, you can't possible know that'.

'Okay Dean, okay, but you have to think positively. They need you Dean, they look up to you, they need you to be strong.'

'But what if I can't be the strong one anymore? Everyone thinks I'm this tough guy who can cope with anything, but I'm just one hell of a bullshitter! I hide any feeling I have because thats what our family does, but I almost lost both my brothers today, so don't tell me to be strong, cause I can't, I just can't!'

'It's okay Dean, just let it out. It's okay' said Lara pulling Dean into a tight hug, holding him close, never wanting to let him go.

'Mr Gallagher?' a voice came from behind Dean

'Yes? What's going on? Are they okay?'

'Well, Lachie has just come out of surgery, and I'm afraid we've had to induce him into a coma. He lost a lot of blood from the wound in his leg and his body needs time to repair itself. He should be awake in a few days or so. I can take you to him now.'

'Thanks' Dean said weakly, attempting to take in all the information that was being forced upon him. 'Do you have any news on Chase?'

'I'm afraid he's still in surgery, but i will come back to update you in a hour or so.'

'Okay, thanks.' Dean replied shortly, not wanting to portray the fear he felt for his brothers in his shaking voice.

Walking into Lachies room was one of the worst sites Dean had ever seen; the amount of tubes he was connected to, the steady beeping of the machines around him, made him seem less real, almost mechanical.

'Lachie' said Dean, taking a seat next to his younger brother, 'Lachie please wake up, I need you. I can't do this by myself, us Gallaghers stick together yeah? Please Lachie, just wake up soon'.

***1 hour later***

'Mr Gallagher?' a mans voice came from behind him. 'I have news on your brother, Chase'

'Yes? Is he okay?'

'Mr Gallagher, I'm afraid Chase's injuries are extremely severe and surgery is just not capable of fixing the damage done to his body. He's attached to a ventilator but that is the only thing keeping him breathing; he's brain dead. I'm so sorry.'

'What? What do you mean? He's still breathing right? He could still recover?'

'I'm sorry, but it's just the machines keeping him alive. Within the next few days, we are going to have switch the machine off, well as you are his next of kin, it will have to be you who turns it off. We will wait for your brother Lachie to wake up, so he can see Chase, but from now on, you must prepare yourself to say goodbye. I am so sorry.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean just starred at the doctor. He wanted to shout, to scream at the top of his lungs, but nothing came out. Nothing.

'Mr Gallagher? Do you have any questions?'

Silence. He couldn't say anything, his brother was going to die, his baby brother. He had failed him and now he was the one who was going to have to turn off the one machine that was tethering him to life. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't.

'Mr Gallagher?'

'How long?' Dean whispered, 'how long will you keep him on the machine?'.

'I'm afraid only to Lachie wakes up, so a few days at most.'

'So, you're telling me that the longer one of my brothers remains in a coma, the longer my other brother has to live?' Dean asked, almost in a whimper.

'I know it's a lot to take in, but I can assure you that Chase is not in any pain, nor will he be at the end. Also, have to tell you, Chase was carrying an organ donation card.

'You can't cut him up! He's my brother, he's Chase, you can't just give his organs to someone else! They're his!'. Dean knew he was being selfish, he was an organ donor himself, but the idea of someone walking round with Chase's lungs, his heart, his eyes... no. If he can't have Chase then why should anyone be allowed him? Chase didn't deserve this. He always put others first, always. Now that bastard Mark Hemish had taken Chase away from him and Dean had never felt more alone.

***3 hours later***

Lara, Heidi and Jordon were outside Lachies room. They could see Dean in there, but they just didn't know what to say to him. What do you say to someone who's about to loose their brother?

'We should go in' Heidi said, 'we can't just leave him on his own.'

'I know, but he might not want us there. We don't want to crowd him.' Lara whispered back.

Jordon just stared into nothingness. Out of the three of them, Jordon had been the closest to Chase, had been his best mate since highschool and now that he faced loosing him, Jordon just didn't know how to say goodbye; how to let go. He wanted to be there for Dean, for Lachie, but how could he support them when he felt like this? He just wanted to hide away from it all, return to the blissful happiness he had felt when he woke up in the morning, but he couldn't. He had to be there for the others. He had to help them like he knew Chase would have wanted him to, he had to stay strong.

***3 days later***

Dean hadn't left the room where Lachie and Chase were in since they were both taken here. He didn't know who to stay with most; he wanted to look after Lachie but he knew that he could only look upon the face of his younger brother for only a few more hours. Right now, Dean was asleep next to Lachies bed, hiss hand resting on Lachies, waiting for any sign of life from his brother. He didn't know what to think; he wanted more than anything for Lachie to wake up, but that meant that he would finally have to face Chase's death, that he would have to turn off the very machine that was keeping him alive. He couldn't believe what his family had come to.

All of a sudden, Dean felt Lachies hand twitch, waking him from his troubled sleep. He saw Lachies eyes flutter and open slightly as they adjusted to the bright lights of the hospital.

'Lachie? You're okay mate, you're in hospital. Do you remember what happened?'

Lachie closed his eyes again, trying to remember. He remembered his hands being ripped from Chase's the sound as the bomb went off, the sound of Jordon's voice, 'he's lost his right leg' 'brain bleed', Lachie's eyes shot open. 'Chase?' Lachie demanded at Dean, desperate for news on his baby brother.

'Lachie..' Dean started, how was he supposed to tell his brother that their baby brother was practically dead, that he had to say goodbye today?, 'Lachie, I'm so sorry, but Chase's surgery couldn't fix his injuries, he's brain dead. We have to turn off the ventilator today. He won't survive.'

Lachie felt a single tear fall down his cheek and looked to his big brother for support, but could see the pain and fear in his brothers eyes. There would be no calming words, no voice of reason this time. There was nothing left of the Gallagher family now Chase was going, the whole was too big, too deep.

Dean could see the tears forming in his brothers eyes and felt them reach his own as well. It had finally come, the last day of his brothers life, the last day of Chase Gallagher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had finally come, the time to grieve, the time to say goodbye. Chase had been moved to a separate room, and one by one people came to say goodbye the man they had all grown to love and respect as a friend and colleague.

***Heidi's POV***

'Heya Chase. I can't believe this is finally goodbye, you've been the most amazing friend anyone could of asked for. You always know how to make me smile and you give the best advice ever! Me, you and Jordon are the best together and I know we can never be the same without you, we're all gonna miss you so much Chase.'

I moved closer to Chase, never wanting to leave him, I lent down, an almost in a whisper continued her goodbye with what she knew Chase would want to hear,

'Dean and Lachie love you, you know. I know sometimes you feel like you don't belong in the Gallagher family, but I've never seen them this lost Chase, they need you, they've always needed you. I need you. I don't know how I will survive without you Chase, but I promise I will make you proud, I promise I won't ever forget you. I love you Chase.'

Heidi broke down in tears and with one last final look at her best friends, one final touch of his hand, she left the room.

***Jordons POV***

'Hey mate.' I sighed, not knowing what to say, 'I brought you a kebab, I know you can't eat it right now, but I thought.. just one last time, I would go on the kebab run. It's not the same without you, it just seems so quiet, so empty. I wish more than anything that you would be okay Chase, your more than just a friend, your my brother and I love you.'

'I promise I'll help Dean and Lachie, i know you would want me to, but I don't know how just yet; your the guy that I would normally ask for help on this stuff and its killing me that I can't ask you, but I promise I will try my hardest to be there for them. But who am I gonna turn to to ask about girls? I used to rely on you to be worse with girls than I was, but I guess its just me now, eh mate? I've had so many good memories with you; the time we crashed the patrol on 'perv patrol', our many kebab runs and just our banter around the station house. It will never be the same without you Chase, you'll always be my best mate. You're like the family I never had.

***Lachie's POV***

I wheeled myself into my baby brothers room. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to say goodbye. I remembered the first time I saw Chase, the day when he had come home from the hospital. I had wanted a baby sister, but I couldn't have asked for a better brother; Chase never failed to make me laugh, to look after me, and when I had come home after being in the army, Chase was there, waiting to support me, comfort me. He understood me like no one else could, I know he thought that me and Dean thought he was weak, but he never realised how strong he was. He knew how to fight for what he believed in, and he was so loyal to me and Dean, and to his friends. I loved him more than life itself, but I had failed him. I couldn't protect him, I hadn't tried hard enough to get that bomb, it should be me in that bed, not my beautiful brother. He didn't deserve this.

'Hey Chasie boy' I started, just in case he could hear me, 'Stop playing around yeah mate? I know sometimes you want more attention but this isn't the way, yeah? Just come back to me Chase, so we can be the three Gallaghers again. It doesn't work with just me and Dean, we need you Chase, you're what kept us together. I'm nothing without you Chase, nothing. Please, it's not too late, just breathe, open your eyes. Please Chase.'

I was becoming desperate, why wouldn't he open his eyes? The doctors were wrong, Chase couldn't be dead, he couldn't. I started to shout. 'Chase! Chase! Can you hear me, please Chase just wake up! Please. Please..' I started to break down, and I could see my older brother coming in, it was his turn with Chase, but I didn't want to leave, I couldn't. If I stayed I could look after Chase, stop them turning off the machine. He could survive this, I knew he could.

'Lachie, Lachie calm down' Dean shouted at me, attempting to pin my arms down, 'Lachie, you're going to hurt yourself.'

'I don't care' I shouted back, 'I can be with Chase, maybe if I die, then he will live. Please Dean, don't let him die, please you can't.'

'Lachie, there's nothing we can do. We can get through this together, I promise. Please Lachie, I need you, Chase needs you.'

'Dean, I don't think I can stay. I can't watch his chest stop moving, his heart stop beating. I'm sorry Dean I have t go' and with a final stroke of my baby brothers face, I left him.

***Deans POV***

I understood why Lachie had left, I almost wanted to too. The idea that I was next to my brother when he died made me feel so useless, why couldn't I do anything, why couldn't I help him?

'Chase, I love you so much. I know you can't hear me and if you could you'd probably laugh at the state I'm in now, but thats just it Chase, you never realised it before how much you meant to everyone. You're the butt of everyones jokes, but that's because we love you Chase. No one is a kind, as thoughtless, as funny as you. No one could ever replace you Chase, you're what makes this family, this unit a team. You're the link between us and now you're gone, there's nothing holding us together but your memory. I don't know what to do Chase, but I will look after everyone you loved, I promise. I couldn't protect you, but you've protected all of us ever since that day when Mum bought you back from the hospital. That day was the best day of my life Chase, you mean more to me that anyone else, and I love you mate.'

I looked sadly at my baby brother, knowing that this was the end. I looked towards the machine. The doctor had told me what to do, he said he would happen almost instantly, the machine would flatline, but nobody would help him, not this time. He moved his hand towards the button that would end my brother's life, but then I saw something move out of the corner of his eye. A flutter of eyelids? No it couldn't be, but no I definitely saw something move and with that I slammed my hand down on the call button for the doctor. Could it be, could it possibly be that Chase was alive?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

His eyes had moved, they had definitely moved, he was sure of it.

'Mr Gallagher?' the doctors voice came from behind him 'has something happened?'

'His eyes moved! I saw them flutter! There must have been some change? His brain activity must have increased! Ple—

'Mr Gallagher, I'm afraid that it is common in coma patients, for their eyes to move, or even open at times, and it is not a certain indication that Chase is recovering. Believe me Mr Gallagher, if we believed there was the smallest chance that Chase could have woken up, then we would never have turned the machine off in the first place.'

'Please—just, just check okay? I'm not asking for a miracle, I know the severity of his injuries, but please, if there is any chance he may be alive, you have to check. Please!'

***Chase's POV***

I was surrounded by blackness, by nothingness. I could hear the steady murmur of a voice talking me; a girls voice, but whos? They sounded sad, upset. I wanted to help them, but I didn't know how, they were so far away, he couldn't reach. I tried and tried again to break through the black fog, but it was useless, I was stuck, paralysed and once again I let the deep black ocean engulf me.

***Back to Dean and the doctor***

'Of course Mr Gallagher, we will check all of his brain scans again, and we can give him another MRI, but I can't promise anything okay? Even if he is coming round, his brain has been starved of oxygen, it is likely that he will be beyond recognition. He won't be the same as you remember.'

'I don't care, I don't care what he's like. He's my brother, he always will be and nothing can change that. Please just try and help him'.

***Chase's POV***

I was back again. I could a hear a voice again, but it was someone different. Lower. Again they sounded in pain, but why? Why couldn't I do anything? I wanted to do something, anything, but I was blind. Everything was black and I had no idea where the voice was coming from, what it was saying. I didn't understand. I tried to remember back to something that could explain why I was in this place, in the darkness, but I didn't remember anything. Nothing.

The voice changed again. It was someone new, but this time it felt different. The voice comforted me, and I didn't feel so scared. I felt almost protected, but I had no idea why. For some reason, I felt like that voice had always looked after me, but when? Where? I couldn't remember anything before the blackness, so who was this person?

But all of a sudden, the voice was shouting, it was angry. This scared me. I had felt almost at peace just a few moments a go, but now something had happened. I thought maybe I had done something to anger the voice, but I couldn't of done. I don't exist, I can't do, or I why would be surrounded by black? And with this thought I gently allowed myself to fall back into the comfort of the nothing that surrounded me.

***Dean***

Dean grasped his brothers hand, not daring to dream that he may be okay, not daring to believe he could survive. He wanted to tell Lachie what he had seen, but what if it was nothing? What if he was wrong? He couldn't do that to his brother, he had already been through so much. He gently rested his heavy head on Chases torso, careful not to pull on the tubing that surrounded him, and that's when he felt it. The steady thump of a beating heart; not one that was barely moving but one of a fighter, someone determined to pump the blood ever faster around their battered body.

***Chase's POV***

I resurface once more from my sleep. I didn't understand what was happening. Was I dead? Because if this was death, I didn't like it very much, why didn't I just let go? Why couldn't I be free? But then I heard it; another voice. But something was different this time. I didn't so much as remember the voice, but I recognised it slightly, almost as if from a half remembered dream. And this time I could understand some of what was being said. I couldn't make sense of it all, but yes I definitely heard the word 'Chase'. The word didn't mean much to me, but it was said over and over. Why couldn't I understand what they were saying? I wanted to, and for the first time I wanted to break free from the blackness for good. I could do it. I knew I could. Just one last try. And with the most amount of effort I could muster, I opened my eyes; yes only slightly, but I had done it, I had broken free. I was back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'Chase!' Dean yelled as he saw his brothers eyes opening, 'Chase can you hear me?' Dean turned to the doctor, 'he's awake, his eyes are open! Please, will you tell Lachie to come? I can't leave Chase.'

'Of course, I just need to run a few tests first. Just one second Mr Gallagher'. He pulled out a small torch and then spoke to Chase, 'Chase if you can hear me, I want you to follow the light with your eyes, okay?'

'So?' Dean asked impatiently, 'is he reacting to it?'

'Slightly. I'm not sure if he understood what I said, but his pupils reacted to the light, so I think it is fair to assume he is awake. I will go find your other brother,' and with that the doctor left the room.

'Chase?' Dean asked his younger brother again, worried that he wasn't speaking, 'Chase do you remember what happened?'

Chase didn't respond, instead just looking straight ahead at the ceiling, his eyes full of fear.

***CHASE'S POV***

I had done it. I had broken through, but the effort had weakened me. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I knew I had to, so I concentrated all my efforts on staring straight ahead, trying not to let myself be overcome by the increasing black hole that threatened to engulf him once more.

Someone was speaking again. I wanted to turn my head to see who it was, but all my effort was going in to keeping my eyes open, so I just kept looking ahead, but then someone shone some kind of light in my eyes. I didn't like it, it hurt. Was this what came after the darkness? I didn't understand what was happening; why wouldn't anyone tell me?

Then came the voice again; 'Chase? Chase can you hear me?'. It was the same voice I had heard when I was in the darkness, I was sure of it, but who was it? After a while, I turned my head slightly, attempting to see who the voice belonged to, and I saw a man standing there. He looked at me like he expected me to instantly know who he was, but I didn't. I didn't so much as recognise him. Why did they let a stranger into my room? Why wouldn't they take him out? I just wanted someone I knew to come through that door and tell me it was all going to be okay.

***LACHIE'S POV***

'He's.. he's alive?', I asked the doctor in disbelief, 'but you said, you said..'

'I know, Mr Gallagher, but it appears we did make a mistake. I have to warn you though—'

'A mistake?' I shouted at the doctor, 'you wanted to turn the machine off! You were going to kill my brother and you call that a mistake? Take me to him now!'

'I'm sorry, we will do everything we can to make sure he recovers well from now on, but I have to warn you about his current state. It's likely that he won't remember who you are, or even who he is. He is responding to changes of light, but he showed no sign of recognition when I spoke to him and he didn't appear to recognise your other brother, Dean.'

'I don't care what he remembers; we will look after him. We will get his memory back, it it's the last thing we do.'

***DEAN'S POV***

I could see it in his eyes. I knew he didn't know who I was just by the way his eyes looked into mine, full of fear and pain, but it didn't matter, Chase was alive and that was all that mattered. He didn't know what to say anymore, should he tell Chase that he was his brother, or would that scare him too much? He didn't want to overwhelm his little brother just when he had woken up.

But then my mind was made up for me, when Lachie came crashing through the doors, demanding to see Chase. I looked from brother to another, trying to see if Chase recognised Lachie, to see if there was any of his brother left in the shell of his battered body.

***CHASE'S POV***

Who were these people? Why didn't someone get me my own family? I wanted someone, anyone I knew to come through that door, but instead it was the voice from before. The angry voice. What had I done? I didn't understand what I had done to anger the man, but I supposed it must have been me as he stormed over to my bedside.

'Chase?' he asked me, more delicately this time, 'Chase, are you okay mate?'

And there was that word again. 'Chase'. I didn't know what it meant, but they seemed to be directing it at me; expecting me to respond.

'Do you remember what happened Chase?' a man in a long white coat directed at me. I tried to shake my head, but this caused a spasm of pain to shoot through me, so instead I just stared back at him.

'Chase we just want to help you'. This time the voice came from the shorter man that had been here from the start. The voice sounded concerned, upset, but I didn't know who they were. I wanted them to go away, so I mustered all my strength and spoke just a few words, 'Go.. away.. I.. don't.. know... you...'

And with that I saw the shock on the mans face; the pain that my words had brought, but I didn't care. I just wanted to find someone I knew.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

***LACHIE'S POV***

I just stared numbly at my brother. The doctor had warned us, but nothing can prepare you for your own brother telling you to leave. Telling him to get his family. How could he not remember us? We had always been together, the three Gallagher brothers against the world! I was so relieved he was alive, but was it really worth it? Would he ever remember s or would he be trapped in his world of fear forever? I couldn't imagine how lonely Chase must be feeling; not being able to move, not recognising anyone or anything around him, but what about me and Dean? What were we supposed to do? Our presence obviously scared him, so how were we supposed to help him, comfort him if he didn't even know who we were?

'Chase,' I said quietly, not wanting to scare him, 'we are your family. I'm Lachie and this is Dean. We're your brothers. Please, you have to remember us. Please.'

'You.. not.. brother' Chase rasped, 'your... lying'.

'We're not Chase, remember us, we're the Gallaghers! C'mon Chase you have to remember.'

Chase just stared defiantly at the ceiling, refusing to believe the truth. Refusing to believe he couldn't remember his own family.

'Dean', I asked pleadingly to my older brother, 'Dean, please. You have to tell him.' But Dean just stared at our baby brother and I could tell that he couldn't answer me, that he couldn't fix it.

I didn't know what to say, had we really been that bad brothers that he couldn't even remember us? Had we made that little impact on him?

I pulled out a picture from my wallet; it was of our team at Rescue; Heidi, Lara, Jordon, me, Dean and right in the middle, Chase, who was wearing the world's biggest smile. How could refuse to remember this? We were his family, not just me and Dean but the rest of the team as well. He needed to remember us, he had to.

'See Chase. That's us! And that's Jordon and Heidi and Lara,' I said pointing to the people who Chase had been best friends with for so many years. 'C'mon Chase. Please tell me you remember them. Remember us.'

I gave the picture to Chase, who held it close to his eyes, forensically examining everyone, their hair, their build, their face. I looked for some kind of recognition in his eyes, anything. But nothing. He didn't know them.

I couldn't do this. Not right now. I thought my brother was dead, that he was going to die, but now I know it is the other way around. It is not Chase who is dead, but us. It is those left behind who are dead. Dead to Chase. We mean nothing to him and right now I can't look upon the face of my brother. I wanted to remember him how he was, the real Chase and not as the man who was lying in that bed. So I left. I left Chase. I left Dean. But what was I supposed to do? Pretend that I didn't care that my own brother didn't know who I was? Who am I kidding; I'm not selfless enough to not be affected by the way he looked at me. The fear in his eyes. I just want my brother back.

***CHASE'S POV***

When I saw that picture, I really wanted to recognise someone. Anyone. I just wanted to recognise something from the life I had before, but it was useless. I was alone in my world. No one was here to help. Nobody could help. I was starting to wish I had never resurfaced from the darkness; I wanted to shy away from this feeling of terror, of pain. I knew I was injured, that much I was certain of. My head was extraordinarily painful, just to move it hurt more than I could even imagine, and there was something missing from the lower half of my body. My leg. I could feel the stump, but I couldn't feel any pain and there was no explanation for what had happened to me. That was what confused me. These people were telling me they were my brothers, they showed me pictures of people they called my friends, but why won't they tell me what happened? Surely they know? I wanted to ask, but how could I trust what they said? I just don't know anything anymore.

I felt a tear run down my face, but I couldn't move to stop it. I was too exhausted, so I just let them flow. The salty river fell down from my nose, dripping into my mouth, soon becoming a torrent. Why had this happened to me? What had I done to deserve this? I desperately wanted the two men to be my brothers, I wanted to remember them, but I just couldn't.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

***JORDAN'S POV***

We were all crowded round Chase's bed; me, Heidi, Lara, Dean and Lachie. Chase was now asleep and none of us knew what to say to each other. It had been almost 4 days since Chase had woken up, but it didn't appear as if he was getting his memory back and if it hadn't come back by now... I felt so sorry for Dean and Lachie, I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have your own brother not recognize you, especially when he needed someone to help him. It was hard for us too, Lara, Heidi and me, we had had so many memories with him, times when we had cried, times when we had been bent over in stitches and times when we had just sat there and just allowed ourselves to be in each others company. See that was the thing with rescue, your colleagues aren't just the people you work with; they're your family. They trust you with their lives every single day and you trust them. I've been friends with Chase since highschool and I know it sounds selfish, but the times we had now seem so pointeless. Yes, I've had some of the best times of my life with Chase, the most embarrassing moments, but what are they if they only exist in me? What is there point?

I looked at my best friend; the steady rise and fall of his chest, the steady beep of the machine. How had it come to this? How could someone purposely set out to do this to a fellow human being? It couldn't of happened to a better person, no one was as kind, as selfless, as good a friend as Chase. It just seems so unfair.

***DEAN'S POV***

I looked at my younger brother, as if the longer I stared, the longer I searched his face, the sooner that he would come back to us, come back to me. I knew he was in there somewhere, I knew it, I just had to find him before it was too late.

I remembered back to the times when we were little when we were growing up. Me, Chase and Lachie had been indestructible, the three Gallagher brothers! I don't know how we ended up like this; one brother not knowing who we were and my other brother falling to pieces on the sidelines but I knew it wasn't just because of the accident, it went much further back than that. Even before Chase was hurt, he didn't always feel like a Gallagher, I knew he felt weak compared to me and Lachie, but he was so much stronger than the both of us put together. He didn't shy away from difficult situations, he didn't hide the way he felt, like we did, and this is the result. It was my fault Chase was here, like this. I pushed him away and now I may never get my brother back. I just want one more chance to get it right. I can be a better brother, I just need one more opportunity, even if I don't deserve it, Chase does.

***CHASE'S POV***

I slowly began to wake up. I could sense people around me, but instead of opening my eyes, I just lay there for a bit, enjoying the silence. If I didn't open my eyes I didn't have to face the look of disappointment in everyone's eyes when they realized that I still didn't know who they were. So I just lay and listened as they began a conversation.

'Dean' the man I think was called Lachie began. 'Do you remember the time when Dad took us all to the beach when we were little? You must have been about 14, and me about 10, but Chase was only 6, do you remember?'

'Yeah, we swam in the sea and Chase caught that massive crab! He was so happy, I remember him showing all of us about a hundred times!'

'And we swam in the sea and played football for hours.'

'Then we got those massive icecreams, but Chase dropped his and Dad said he couldn't have another'

'Yeah he was so upest, he almost cried, but then-'

'You gave me your icecream' I said, smiling at first, but then I realized in shock what had happened. I hadn't even meant to speak, I hadn't thought about it, but gradually the whole memory came back to me.

I opened my eyes and looked at everyone staring at me in complete shock. I understood I was so surprised myself.

'Chase' Lachie asked me excitedly, 'do you remember anything else?'

'urm..' I said trying desperately to remember more from that day, 'I tripped over something, your foot!' I said pointing at Lachie, 'I was really upset, but you' I said gesturing to my other brother, 'you.. Dean, gave me his. He told me off for being so stupid, but he gave me his icecream and then you both took me in the sea and tried to teach me how to surf, but I couldn't do it I just kept falling off my board.' I finished with a massive smile on my face. It may only be a single memory, but it was something and gradually more and more memories came flooding back to me. I looked into the faces that surrounded me. I knew them, I think somehow I had always known who they were just I didn't register it. I could see them all looking at me, Lara, Heidi, Jordan and my brothers, Lachie and Dean. My family. And from that moment on, I knew it would take me a long time to recover, that I would probably never be the same as I was before but it didn't matter, I could build a new life for myself with everyone that I loved in it. I knew that everything would be okay.

THE END


End file.
